


Purr, Purr

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [13]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin loves getting scratched behind the ears, and Scott does it just right. (Inspired by Tinypeckers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr, Purr

Authors Note: inspired by the amazing Tinypeckers, here is a FNAF hybrid au! I love their fan fictions to death and It would be cool if you checked them out c; anyway, please enjoy!//

"Hm, right there."

Scott rolled his eyes as he looked down at Vincent, who had taken the time to curl up in his lap and demand a scratch. The cat-hybrid purred softly and made himself at home, despite Scott's intensive swears and the fact that he was, indeed, on the night shift at Fazbears. Vincent had decided to let himself in, and managed to dodge all the animatronics on the way. The wolf-hybrid once again sighed and continued his scratching behind the ears to the alpha-like cat.

Not like he had a choice, anyway.

Vincent's purple tail slowly reached around To play with Scott's tail, which slowly wagged back and forth in undesired content. No matter how much he growled and complained, he wouldn't ever make him actually get up; he was just too cute, although he would never admit that out loud. But Vincent knew all this, and absolutely loved to torture him with it.

Scott took the tablet to check the cameras, flipped through them, and sat it back down. It was a quiet night, and every time he would go to check the cameras, a hiss came from the man in his lap, and he had to go back to petting him. It was severely annoying.

"Please, go rub your own ears somewhere else," Scott growled once more. "I'm tired." 

"I don't think so." Vincent grinned evilly up at him. "You're the only one who does it right, and besides. Your lap is warm." Vincent pawed at his legs and snuggled right into his crotch. Scott rolled his eyes, maybe for the 100th time that night and continued scratching his ears. With a tired look on his face, he slowly closed his eyes for a moment- trying to get some well deserved sleep. Vincent noticed the weary man above him and the slow, tired motions of his hands and frowned, sitting up. He placed his hands at the wolf hybrids ears and began to scratch them, making Scott open his eyes with a sudden purr of some type. Vincent grinned and began to play with his ears, Scott confusedly looking at him. "I thought you were the one who wanted an ear rub?"

"You look tired. I may be a mass murdering, sadistic asshole, but you probably need this more than I do."

Scott smiled and placed a light kiss on Vincent's nose and slowly went to check the cameras again.

"Nah, you just take a nap. I got things from here."

It was two hours later when he woke up to the sound of heavy shuffling feet. He opened his eyes and saw that Vincent was gone, a yellow post it note on the table in front of him. On it was a red heart, stuck onto the camera tablet. Scott nervously checked both the door lights to see Bonnie and Chica, standing at the doors, eyes gazing in. He quickly shut them and growled to himself.

"Damn it, Vince. That's the second time this week."

X❤️x❤️x❤️x❤️X


End file.
